


Amnesia Kisses

by VampireVengence



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Drunk Sex, Frerard, Gay Sex, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wakes up with a major hangover and no memory of the night before but things could turn out worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia Kisses

My head starts pounding the second I hit consciousness. I groan and bury my head in my pillow, so I actually managed to get back to my bed for a change instead of just crashing on someone's couch...or garden...or a random bench. So...how did I get home? I think back to the previous night. Nope nothing. The last thing I remember is watching a bunch of drunk people trying to play twister at about 11:30 and I know for a fact that that would not be the end of it, Mikey's parties always carry on late. Well if that's the last thing I remember I was clearly too drunk to drive and mom was working the night shift so she wouldn't have been able to pick me up. Right...so how the hell am I at home right now?

I feel something twitch on my side. I look down to see a skinny pale arm draped loosely over me. Fuck! Did I pick up a girl again last night? It wouldn't have been the first time, so drunk I can't remember a thing me had a habit of turning strait which was always fun to explain. 'you're a nice girl but we can't do this again. No I'm not using you for a one night stand I'm just gay' always went down well. Sarcasm. I don't like that me. So I guess it's her bed that I'm in.

I open my eyes fully and take in my surroundings. Black, everything is black and very dark. I can't see a thing, not even a window. The glowing red letters of an alarm clock tell me it's 12:30. Ugh. I need to find out where I am and get the fuck out of here.

As if on cue I hear a groan from behind me, and a rather masculine one at that. I roll over to see a guy stretching out his muscles. Oh thank god it's a guy!

Yeah, because that makes it all better, you still had a one night stand! I am suddenly faced with a pair of very familiar bright hazel eyes. Which grow very wide when they see me.

"Frankie?" he squeaks. I know that voice. "Gee?" oh god! It's Gerard. Gerard, Mikey's brother. GERARD, my best friend. GERARD, the guy I've been in love with for the past four years. Oh shit! "Frankie." He whispers before gulping "my ass hurts." Okay so we definitely fucked. I am so screwed.

At that moment the door to Gerard's basement bedroom crashes open and the light flicks on. I squint up to see a very pissed off Mikey. Well what do you expect? You fucked his brother! He thrusts a cup of coffee at Gerard, glaring at him before handing one to me along with two pills. "Advil" He states as I give him a questioning look. I give an awkward laugh "you're a life saver." He gives me a grim smile "after last night I figured you'd need it."

An uncomfortable silence falls as I down the pills with my coffee. "Frank?" I look up to Mikey's distressed expression "how much of last night do you actually remember?" I feel my cheeks turn pink "um.....not a lot if I'm honest. The last thing I remember is Ray falling on top of some blonde chick whilst playing twister." He nods before glaring at Gerard again. "You have some explaining to do." He disappears back upstairs. I don't understand his reaction.

We sit in an uncomfortable silence as I finish my coffee. I place my empty cup on the side as he sits clutching his tightly, his knuckles are even whiter than normal. How could I have done this? How could drunk me be this stupid? I mean I had basically taken advantage of him; he was drunker than I was. "I'm sorry." I finally mumble, unsure of what else to say. "Why are you apologising?" He is still staring intently into his now empty mug refusing to meet my gaze. "I...I don't know." I admit, rubbing circles into the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. I don't have a clue.

"I'm sorry Frankie, this was my fault." He whispers. I sigh "Gee, this isn't anyone's fault. We were drunk, sometimes these things happen." He shakes his head slowly at my words "YOU were drunk Frank." I take the cup off of him so he has to look at me. "Gerard you could barely stand up on your own by 10:00, it's a miracle you were still conscious by the time my mind blanks out." Well, I hope he was conscious, he was wasn't he? He must have been, I mean he seems to remember everything that happened.... Oh god please tell me I didn't rape my best friend!

He shakes his head again, hanging it low so his hair falls onto his face. "No Frank, that's just what I wanted everyone to think. I only had one drink all night, I was faking it so people wouldn't blame me for my actions, they'd just blame the drink." He sniffs and looks up to me, his eyes brimming over with tears. I pull him into a hug and rub soothing circles into his back "I fucked up Frankie!" he sobs "I've ruined everything." I can feel his tears running down my bare shoulder. "Gerard what are you saying?" I am so confused.

He pulls away and refuses to look at me again. "I mean this is my fault. I planned this; I took advantage of you when you were drunk. I fucked up Frank and I am so sorry." I'm shocked; this is not like Gerard at all. He starts chewing on his lip nervously. "Why?" I don't understand why he would do this, I mean I'm certainly not complaining but it just doesn't make sense. "I... I... I" his lip quivers showing he is crying again, making me feel bad about asking. He takes in a deep breath "because I love you." He mumbles.

I feel my eyes grow wide. He loves me? He turns tomato red. He loves me! Gerard motherfucking Way loves me! I feel myself grinning like an idiot, but he is still not looking at me. He makes a move to stand up and leave but I grab his wrist, pulling him back down. He lands strait on top of me and I crash our lips together. I feel him freeze at the contact. I pull away and he is staring down at me with wide eyes. "Gerard, I have been in love with you since I was twelve years old."

He grins widely before kissing me, I instantly deepen it. Slipping my tongue into his mouth whilst he sucks on it. I run my hand through his shoulder length black hair and nibble on his lip making him groan loudly. Damn that sounds sexy. I roll us over, pinning him against the bed. "Frankieeee" he whines. "My ass still hurts." I giggle and sit up. "I wish I could remember." He smiles slightly. "Don't worry. There will be plenty more times for you to remember." I grin and kiss his nose. "You are the best hangover cure ever."


End file.
